


めめあべ 短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 在看完營火真心話與逃離無人島的OOC妄想(?另外還有だてこじ的，雪人跟石頭真的是可以嗑CP嗑到起飛，團內跨團都好吃🤣最近還有看到一篇めめこじ L for Right, R for Left小短篇，超好笑的，不愧是英文白癡目黑哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Abe Ryouhei
Kudos: 16





	めめあべ 短打

**Author's Note:**

> 在看完營火真心話與逃離無人島的OOC妄想(?  
> 另外還有だてこじ的，雪人跟石頭真的是可以嗑CP嗑到起飛，團內跨團都好吃🤣  
> 最近還有看到一篇めめこじ L for Right, R for Left小短篇，超好笑的，不愧是英文白癡目黑哈哈哈哈

『俺、絶対に阿部ちゃんを守ってあげたい。』

阿部拿著手機躺在床上，距離聽到這句話的時間已經過一段時間了，偶爾獨自一人躺在床上時腦中就會想起目黑的聲音。

「明明才二十三歲......裝什麼大人......」

輕嘆了口氣用棉被將自己包好，心裡想著不如趁這機會找向井聊聊，最近和目黑在一起最多的也是向井。

不行、不行，說很在意目黑說要守護我的話怎麼想都很糟糕啊！一定會誤會。

當下也說讓自己想一晚再回應，但其實最後自己還是逃避了，沒有給予目黑任何回覆。

看了眼時間還不算太晚，阿部起身來到書桌邊，將手機放在桌上，點開了和目黑的聊天室窗。

就這麼乾坐五分鐘，阿部還是不知道該打些什麼訊息。

看著手機螢幕變暗而後自動鎖定關了螢幕，嘆了口氣往後癱坐在椅子上。

『為什麼不能像目黑一樣明確表達自己的想法呢......不對，我連想表達的想法都很曖昧不清，我到底怎麼想的？』

手機螢幕亮了起來，是向井傳了照片來，心想還真默契，自己也有想連絡對方的意思。

解鎖了手機看了向井在群組裡傳了訊息，是他和目黑兩人剛離開了無人島，已經回到有人的岸上了。又單獨傳了一張滿手是傷的照片給自己，心裡想著看起來真痛，對方又傳了訊息說目黑更嚴重，碰了海水還沒有反應，太可怕了。

「 ......沒有反應是什麼意思？」

阿部有些擔心的傳了訊息回問，向井卻沒有再回復，群組裡也不見目黑跟向井回應。

又在桌前坐了好一陣子，本來有些擔心，冷靜下來後想想應該沒有多嚴重，起身再去沖澡，決定早早就躺床休息。

洗完澡出來發現手機正在想，看了眼來電者趕緊接起來。

「阿部ちゃん，可以開一下門嗎？」

「咦？！康二你們不是才剛離開島嗎？」

沒有多想的阿部打開門卻看到目黑，阿部滿頭問號的問康二現在到底是怎麼回事。

「めめ有話跟你說，所以我直接載他去你家了，先這樣啦，掰掰。」

「......唉？」

阿部看了眼手機，又抬頭看向目黑，有著一米八以上的人卻露出彷彿被拋棄的小狗眼神。臉被曬得又黑又紅，身上還帶著海水和汗水的味道，狼狽的可以。

「抱歉......可以嗎？」

目黑往前一步看阿部點了點頭後笑了，脫去鞋子將身上的包包卸下，問能不能先洗澡。

阿部坐在床上等著目黑從浴室出來，突然想到向井傳的照片，找出自己的急救箱抱著繼續等。

「終於舒服了。」

目黑穿著自己給對方找的短袖短褲，頭上披著毛巾走出浴室，看到阿部坐在床上便過去坐在阿部左手邊，先行伸出右手舉到阿部面前。

「哇......看起來好痛......」

小心翼翼的目黑上藥包紮，過程中抬頭看了眼目黑，對方卻好像一點痛覺都沒有連眉頭也沒皺的看著自己處理。

「不痛嗎？」

「一點點，很快就會好的。」

目黑的視線和阿部交會卻很快又移開，阿部覺得有些奇怪但沒有說什麼。包紮完右手讓目黑把左手也給自己，目黑側過身將手伸出去，兩人因此又更加貼近。

阿部想問怎麼了，但目黑給自己的感覺卻又讓自己開不了口，有些焦心的等著對方自己開口。

快包紮完時目黑緩緩的傾身，將臉頰靠上阿部的肩頸並伸出空閒的手環上摟上阿部的腰，感受到懷裡的人輕顫停頓了一下又繼續手上的動作。

臉頰上的曬傷讓目黑不禁蹙眉，對方的溫暖讓自己深陷，眼眶一熱淚水湧了上來。離開無人島後的解脫和滿足，一方面又為向井感到不捨與惋惜。本來想自己好好消化這些情緒，卻因為向井自作主張表示這時應該要有人陪伴硬是把自己丟到阿部家。

還沒能好好沉澱的情緒又因為這溫暖逐漸膨脹，阿部給自己的安心感讓目黑感到放鬆，卻也同時鬆懈了。

阿部意識過來目黑給自己的異樣感是對方過度壓抑自己的情緒造成的。

鬆開處理完的手，阿部稍微側過身子抱住目黑，聽到對方顫抖著道歉，哽咽著說再一下下就好。

「......沒關係，辛苦了。」

抬手摸摸目黑的頭，沒有想過目黑會在自己面前示弱，但，不也挺好的嗎？

很快，目黑做了幾個深呼吸後直起身，抓過滑落到床上的毛巾胡亂擦了擦自己的臉。

「阿部ちゃん。」

「嗯？」

「謝謝。」

「沒關係。」

「還有......可以喜歡你嗎？」

「......咦？」

「我本來就想著如果成功的話，就告訴你我的心意......對不起，擅自的......」

阿部還沒從震驚中回神，望進目黑濕潤泛紅的雙眸卻羞紅了臉。

「等、等一下......你是喜歡的喜歡？不對、我在說什麼......」

「喜歡，愛情那種，想和阿部ちゃん在一起。」

目黑握住阿部因慌張而飛舞的雙手，握進自己手心裡。

「你不用回應我，我只是想告訴你。」

「......我知道了。」

目黑笑起來放開了手，問自己能不能過夜，實在太累了。

阿部在床邊地板舖了自已的棉被，讓目黑先去漱洗準備睡覺，等自己刷完牙出來卻看到目黑已經躺在地舖睡著了。

「我的棉被......」

來到目黑身邊蹲下身，伸手從醫藥箱裡拿出曬傷的藥膏小心翼翼地塗抹在目黑臉上。

「辛苦了。」

小聲的呢喃，望著目黑的睡顏，阿部覺得對於自已的那模糊的感覺也漸漸清晰了。


End file.
